A Story Untold
by mynameislola
Summary: When JK Rowling wrote HP&THBP, she left out a very important character. This girl would have the power to help HP destroy Voldemort and save the wizarding world for good. This is her story


My name is Renée, and this is my story of my first year at Hogwarts and the wonderful things that happened. J.K Rowling, upon a friend's request, left me out of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I needed to be in that book, but I was left out. Me, a very important character, left out! Before you judge me as a spoiled brat, let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am an only child, and my parents are often gone for months at a time. Mrs. Jones, our housekeeper, was the closest thing I had to a mother. I didn't know my parents; they worked hard jobs so that we could be rich. I just wish they would have been there for me before….Well; I'm getting ahead of myself. Here's what really happened my sixth year at Hogwarts. I'll start at the beginning.

An elderly man was issued into my sitting room. I sat up, startled. I had been too immersed in my book to hear the knock.

Mrs. Jones appeared behind him. "Renée, there's someone here to see you." She left me alone with the old man. He was peculiar, I mean, he dressed normally enough in a blue suit, but he had a long white beard and even longer hair. Half-moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose, and they framed his bright blue eyes perfectly. I glanced at his hands. His right one was black and withered. I wondered if he had burned it.

"Well, I should sit down now." He pulled up a chair as I swung myself into a sitting position on the edge of my bed. "Renée, has anything odd ever happened to you? Anything at all? My eyes must have done that weird slit-thing, because he said, "I'm not a doctor; I'm just here to ask you a few questions. Now, has anything strange happened lately?"

I pondered this for a moment. "Well, yes, but only for a few months now. When I'm mad, my collectibles fall off their shelves and break, but when I try to put them back together they mend themselves. I can make things fly and I know when things are going to happen before they do."

He nodded. "It's just as I thought, you're a late-bloomer."

"I don't understand what you mean, sir."

"Ah, you're polite, too. Better than some of the other children when I've told them that they're wizards and witches. You have all the signs of being a particularly bright witch."

I couldn't believe my ears. "I'm a what!"

The elderly man chuckled. "You're a witch, Renée, and I am offering you a place at my school."

I choked. "School?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact, and where I am headmaster. Professor Dumbledore at your service."

"Professor, I don't get it. Why?"

He sighed. "Most students enter Hogwarts at the age of eleven. You, however, have just now shown your powers. You're sixteen, I believe?" I nodded. "Well, I can tell you this; Hogwarts is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. We sort our students using a magical hat, which I've brought with me." He pulled an old hat out of his jacket and placed it on my head. A tiny voice inside my ear spoke to me.

_"You at last. I've been waiting for you, Miss Renée. I can tell you which house you'll be in. You'll make friends, and battle great enemies. You have a marvelous destiny awaiting you at Hogwarts! That is why you'll be in _GRYFINNDOR_!" _The hat yelled out its last word.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I knew you would be in Gryffindor, all the signs pointed to it."

I ventured a question. "Sir, it said I had a great destiny. Is that why I'm being accepted even now?"

"Yes, I have here your train ticket and your school trunk." He pulled out his wand and conjured them out of thin air. "Everything you need for Hogwarts is in that trunk. The train departs from King's Cross station in London tomorrow at exactly eleven o' clock. The platform number is on your ticket." He stood up and made for the door. "I will meet you at Hogsmeade Station when the train arrives. Now I must depart, but I would suggest learning a few of the elementary spells in your books tonight. It will give you a slight advantage once you get to Hogwarts. Farewell!" And with that, he disappeared.

What the heck did they mean by platform 9 ¾? It didn't make sense. I was on the verge of tears, standing alone in King's Cross Station, with a large trunk and nowhere to go. "Come along. Hogwarts is waiting!" A plump red-haired woman was herding a group of teenagers along. "You're all going to miss the train and Dumbledore will have my head if you do!" I followed them, as it seemed to be the only thing to do. Besides, they knew Dumbledore. Maybe the woman could help me. I rolled my trunk along after them as the station clock chimed 15 till eleven. One of the guys was walking towards a solid wall in between platforms 9 and 10. He vanished as soon as he touched it. I decided to take my chances.

"Ma'am? Um, I don't know how to get on platform 9 3/4. Could you…"

The woman had a kind enough face but she looked puzzled. "You don't look like a first year. How old are you, dear?"

"I'm sixteen. Dumbledore said it was because I had just shown my powers or something. I'm in sixth year though."

A girl with rather bushy hair, obviously not the woman's daughter, said, "Oh! I am too!"

The woman smiled. "Well then, you go with Hermione, dear. Just walk through the wall. Go on."

The girl, Hermione I'm guessing, walked ahead of me and disappeared. I followed her and soon enough, a huge train with the name "Hogwarts Express" was blowing steam right in front of me. The woman appeared behind me with a girl not much younger than me. "Ginny, will you help her find a seat?" As Ginny opened her mouth in protest, her mother sighed. "Then you can meet Dean." I guessed that Dean was her boyfriend from the way she said, "Follow me" in a bored tone. I pulled my trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment within a few seconds. Ginny left without a word to me.

The train lurched forward and I was thrown into the opposite seat. A half an hour passed with nothing unusual happening. I read the Hogwarts manual to pass the time. It said something about prefects, whatever that was, and that they patrolled the train for a while to check on everyone. Just as I had read that, the door opened and a boy stepped in. He was really cute, with silvery-blonde hair and gray eyes. "I've never seen you before," he commented, looking me up and down. I knew what he was thinking: she's pretty. I've heard it enough. All the boys at my old school would gaze at my long, sandy-blonde hair. My best features though, were my eyes. They were the bright green of the southern seas when I was happy and the color of the storm-tossed northern oceans when I was mad or sad.

I cleared my throat. "I'm new. I'm in the sixth year."

"So am I. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, extending his hand.

I took it. "Renée Kitzelmier."

He kissed my hand. "Pleasure, Renée. Are you Muggle-born?" I must have looked confused because he continued, "Non-magical parents? Or are you half and half?"

I nodded. "I didn't even know that wizards still existed. I thought they had all died out."

Draco smiled. "Not all of them." He pulled out his wand and tapped his fist. A bouquet of roses appeared in his hand. He offered them to me and I accepted. He sat down next to me and we talked for the entire train ride until the fifteen minute whistle sounded. "I'd better go and get changed," he said regretfully. "I'll see you at the feast." With that, he left. I pulled on my black school robes and thought about the last hours. Draco seemed nice, and really talented. Renée Malfoy, I decided I liked the sound of it.

When I got off the train, I immediately saw Professor Dumbledore standing near the line of horseless carriages. He smiled and offered his arm. I took it and he led me to his personal carriage. When we were settled in the cushioned compartment, he commented, "I heard you met Mister Malfoy on the train, Miss Kitzelmier."

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir. He seemed very courteous"

The professor stared at me. "Draco Malfoy, _courteous_? I think not, my dear. He is an exceptional student, but be wary about him. He has dark magic in his family. His father is in Azkaban for being one of Lord Voldemort's followers." He quickly explained about Voldemort and how he was the most powerful Dark wizard alive today. I nodded, not knowing how this applied to me. We reached the castle door. He released his arm from my grip. "I must go a different way, Miss Kitzelmier. Look for the table with the lion banner hanging above it and sit there. Look for a young man with messy black hair and glasses. Sit beside him, but don't tell him I told you to." With a wave of his hand, he swept out of sight.

I was even more bewildered now. Why did I have to sit with a certain guy? I had a feeling this day was going to get worse as the large doors opened, admitting the students into the Great Hall.

Why did Dumbledore tell Renée to sit with Harry Potter? Is her mysterious destiny somehow connected to his? Why was she made into an exception by entering in her sixth year? If you want the answers anytime soon, review and I'll start working.


End file.
